Back to the Classic 1999: Spongebob Squarepants
by SpongebobLoudFan239
Summary: Sandy takes Spongebob back into 1999. They will see how different they looked back then and see what can be changed in the future. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs and Squidward travel back into 1999 along side them. What will happen to the Formula? What can cause the future change because of Spongebob and the gang? Find Out here!
1. Chapter 1: It is time to look 1999

**The First Spongebob Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this one as it will include 4 more chapters! Anyways, here you go!**

Spongebob was walking home from the Krusty Krab. He couldn't wait to watch the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie Trailer.

Spongebob: Whoo! I can't wait to watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's Official Movie Trailer!

As Spongebob walked past Sandy's house, he noticed a green spark of light coming out of Sandy Tree Dome.

Spongebob: Well, I guess I have time to see what Sandy is doing.

Spongebob walked to Sandy's door, while he got out a bowl and swished it over his head, to breathe inside. He knocked on the door.

Spongebob: Ohh, Sandy! May I come in?

The Door opened and Spongebob went inside. He saw the water in the entry disappeared and he opened the door. Sandy has just stopped the big Electricity light.

Sandy: Oh, Howdy Sponge-Bob. Like my time machine.

Spongebob: That's a time machine?

Sandy: Why, Yes Sponge-Bob. I am going on a secret mission, I want you to come too.

Spongebob: Well, I do need to get home to watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

Sandy: Oh, Come on Spongebob! Where's your Spirit?!

Spongebob: Well, Alright.

Sandy: O.k. Here we go!

Sandy pulled a lever and the machine started. A Yellow glow came through the Portal. Sandy and Spongebob walked to the ramp and right in front of the portal.

Sandy: Ready?

Spongebob: I'm Ready!

Spongebob and Sandy smiled. They walked inside the portal.

In the Chum Bucket, Plankton was watching from beyond. He laughed evilly.

Plankton: Carin! I have great news!

Carin: Well, What is it?

Plankton: Spongebob is gone! He went through a portal the live squirrel made!

Carin: So?

Plankton: With that Sponge out of my way, NO ONE WILL STOP ME!

Carin: Well, What about Ujin Krabs.

Plankton: Well, With Him NOTHING WILL STOP ME!

Plankton laughs evilly. Meanwhile, The Krusty Krab was closed. Squidward and Mr. Krabs was walking home.

Squidward: Mr. Krabs. Why do I need to be a cook and register for this week.

Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, You know that Spongebob needs more rest, due to him being overworked.

Squidward: Uhh, Anyways. Even though I don't care about the yellow sponge. I have noticed that Spongebob hasn't been seen anytime today.

Mr. Krabs: Hmm, Your Right Muster Squidward. We should check Sandy House.

They walk to Sandy's Tree Dome. They put on helmets and open the doors, revealing that they were unlocked. They look inside.

Mr. Krabs: You take the Tree, I look outside here.

They look all around. Squaidard looking in the house and Mr. Krabs looking around the tree. Mr. Krabs was about to give up, when he saw the portal.

Mr. Krabs: Ujin Squaidward! I found a portal.

Squaidward pops out the window.

Squidward: Coming, INNNNNG!

Squidward falls off the window and into the ground. Mr. Krabs walks up to Squidward.

Mr. krabs: You O.K?

Squidward: Uhhh, Nooo…

Mr. Krabs: Anyways, I found a portal. That might lead us to Spongebob. And Maybe Sandy.

Squidward: O.K

Squidward gets up and they walk to the Portal. Mr. Krabs looks at the buttons.

Mr. Krabs: Now, Where are we supposed to go?

He reads the button. They say in order from Left to RIght: 2010's 2000's 1990's. They 1990's has a label saying "Press and type 1999". Mr. Krabs does what the label says and types in 1999. The Portal started working. Mr. Krabs and Squidward look at the portal, insure of this. They decide to go ahead, as a light flashed before them.

To Be Continued…

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOLLOW SPONGEBOB AND SANDY IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE SERIES FROM 1999. I WAS GONNA RELEASE THIS AROUND THE 20TH BIRTHDAY MARK. I AM PLANNING ON A X-OVER SERIES OF FANFICTION SOON.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spongebob meet Yourself

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM BACK! I AM SORRY IF I HAVE BEEN KEEP YOUR WAITING. I ALSO SAW THE COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER'S GRAMMAR BEING TERRIBLE. SO, I FIXED THAT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. NOW, LET'S SEE SPONGEBOB AND SANDY GETTING BACK INTO THE 90'S.**

Spongebob and Sandy scream as they fall through a wave full of colors and patterns. As they see a white light coming towards them, they get nervous for what they may or may not expect. They finally stop seeing colors and patterns as they noticed they were back in bikini bottom. Spongebob and Sandy look around to see they usual.

Sandy: Dang Nabbit! This gadget doesn't seem to be working, Spongebob.

They noticed they were right next to Spongebob's house. They hear someone singing inside his house, so they decide to hide on the side of his house. They peek through the side and see Spongebob running down his house sidewalk. They are shocked by this.

90's Spongebob:

I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready!

As 90's Spongebob runs down his house sidewalk, Spongebob and Sandy come out of their hiding spot. Still shocked at who they saw. Sandy looked at her gadget and it had the words "1999- Timeline".

Sandy: I can't believe it! The gadget worked.

Spongebob was silent, but was smiling. Which caught Sandy's attention.

Sandy: Spongebob?

Spongebob: This is the day I got my job in the Krusty Krab, Sandy! Oh, come on!

Spongebob runs ahead from Sandy, causing Sandy to get nervous.

Sandy: Spongebob, Wait!

Unfortunately, Spongebob was too far to hear hear.

Sandy: Ugh, What a nut-head.

Sandy ran after Spongebob.

**20 minutes Later…**

Sandy is sweating very hard as she looks for Spongebob.

Sandy(tired): Sponge...Bob! Where...are you?!

She then spots Spongebob and the 90's Spongebob in the distance.

Sandy: Spongebob!

Spongebob: Sandy! Meet my new friend, me!

Sandy runs over to Spongebob and hugs him tightly.

Sandy: Oh, I thought I lost you!

Spongebob: Yes, Now, I can't breathe.

Andy gasps as she lets go of Spongebob.

Sandy: Opps, Sorry Spongebob.

Sandy turns to 90's Spongebob, who is waving.

90's Spongebob: Uhh, Hi… What's your name?

Sandy: What, you don't know who I am? I thought you were Spongebob.

90's Spongebob: I am. I just haven't seen you before.

Sandy: We must of gone a few days before you meet me.

90's Spongebob is just confused by the response.

90's Spongebob: What are you from a galaxy far away, or are you aliens from the future?

Spongebob: Well, I think we are from the future, little me.

90's Spongebob: Wait, What?

Sandy slaps her helmet, annoyed as she knows this might be a cause in the space, time and more.

**Meanwhile…**

Plankton is sitting in a big chair, served with grapes and water. Plankton laughs with delight as he is served.

Plankton: Oh, Karen. Can't you believe I am back as the king of Bikini Bottom! Or shall I say, Plank-Tonia!

Karen: Yes, Sweetie, but I feel a tingle inside my hard drive.

Plankton: How can that be? Your a computer.

Karen: And your Wife, sweetie.

Plankton: Yeah, Whatever.

Karen: Ughh, you are such a plankton.

Plankton: What?

Karen: Nevermind.

**Back In 1999's Spongebob**

Sandy explains everything to 90's Spongebob. 

90's Spongebob: Wow, that's my future?

Sandy: Yeah.

Spongebob: Sandy, isn't this going to cause a change in the future?

Sandy: It is, but if we didn't say or do anything, we could of had a better future!

**20 Years Ago…**

Plankton is being served food, when he see something shining in the distance.

Plankton: What is that light?

The light then shines so bright as everyone panics. Everything then turns white.

To Be Spongetinued…

**Well, Everyone, that's your Chapter 2. You may be wondering what Mr. Krabs and Squidward are doing, well, let's say they are going to a whole Early 2000's time. Anyways, Sorry about the long wait, I have been preparing for school. I will continue and I might be able to finish the next chapters by next week on saturday or friday. **

**Bye Everyone!**


End file.
